List of Transformers: The Headmasters characters
A list of characters who appeared in the 1988 anime series Transformers: The Headmasters. Autobots *'Autobot Headmasters' (Cybertron Headmasters): Some of the main characters in the series. **'Fortress Maximus': Fortress Maximus is the combined form of Cerebros and the Battleship Maximus. His ultimate weapon is the Master Sword. ***'Cerebros' (Fortress): Leader of the Autobot Headmasters. An old friend of Kup. When Rodimus Prime leaves to find the Autobots a new home after Cybertron is destroyed, Cerebros is named Supreme Commander. Assumes Head Mode when on board the Battleship Maximus, and when combining with it to become Fortress Maximus in Big Mode. ***'Battleship ''Maximus: One of the Autobots' new bases/spacecraft. It can transform into a city mode and into a giant ship capable of space travel, and finally a giant Transtector for Cerebros as Fortress Maximus. **Chromedome: Second-in-command of the Autobot Headmasters. Good friends with Daniel and Wheelie. Has a grudge against Sixshot for killing two friends of his. Discovers Scorponok's weakpoint. Transforms into a Cybertronian sports car. **Brainstorm: Transforms into a Cybertronian fighter. **Hardhead: Transforms into a Cybertronian tank. **Highbrow: Transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter. *Monsterbots' (''Firebots): A team of Autobots who transform into various beasts, ordered to watch over the Battle Beasts of Planet Beast for a time. **'Doublecross': Transforms into a mechanical two-headed dragon. **'Grotusque' (Grotus): Transforms into a mechanical winged sabertooth tiger. **'Repugnus' (Repug): Transforms into a mechanical bug-esque creature. *'Autobot Targetmasters' **'Pointblank' (Blank): Leader of the Targetmasters. Transforms into a Cybertronian sports car. ***'Peacemaker': Pointblank's Targetmaster partner. **'Crosshairs': Transforms into a Cybertronian buggy/van. ***'Pinpointer': Crosshairs' Targetmaster partner. **'Sureshot': Transforms into a Cybertronian buggy. ***'Spoilsport': Sureshot's Targetmaster partner. *'Optimus Prime' (Supreme Commander (Soshireikan) Convoy): Leader of the Autobots, dies once again in episode 3. Transformed into a 1970s Freightliner FL86 COE semi-trailer truck. *'Hot Rod / Rodimus Prime' (Rodimus/''Supreme Commander (Soshireikan) Rodimus Convoy''): Takes over command once again after Optimus dies again. After Cybertron is destroyed, Rodimus Prime takes Kup and Blurr with him to find a new home for the Autobots. As Hot Rod, he could transform into a Cybertronian muscle car, but as Rodimus Prime he becomes a Cybertronian Winnebago camper. *'Ultra Magnus' (Cybertron City Commander Ultra Magnus): Autobot Earth Commander, later dies at the hands of Sixshot's Wingwolf mode. Transformed into a Freightliner COE car carrier. *'Jazz' (Meister): One of many Autobots who served as Optimus Prime's second-in-command. Transforms into a Martini Racing Porsche 935 Turbo. *'Blaster' (Broadcast): Commands the Autobot Mini-Cassettes (Cassettbots) who look up to him as an older brother. Dies while fighting Soundwave, but reborn from Fortress Maximus' technology as Twincast (Cybertron Information Officer Twincast). Transforms into a boombox. **'Steeljaw': Has a rivalry with Ravage. Transforms into a microcassette into a robotic lion. **'Ramhorn' (Armhorn): Transforms into a microcassette into a robotic rhinoceros. **'Rewind': Transforms into a microcassette into a humanoid robot. **'Eject': Transforms into a microcassette into a humanoid robot. *'Kup' (Cha): One of the elderly Autobots. Goes with Rodimus Prime to help find a new home for the Autobots after Cybertron is destroyed. Transforms into a Cybertronian pickup truck. *'Blurr': One of the fastest Autobots around. Goes with Rodimus to help find a new home for the Autobots after Cybertron is destroyed. Transforms into a Cybertronian hovercar. *'Hound': Transforms into a Mitsubishi J59 Jeep. *'Sideswipe' (Lambor): Transforms into a Countach LP500S. *'Sunstreaker': Seen briefly in vehicle mode in episode 1. *'Prowl': Military Strategist of the Autobots, Prowl was one of many Autobots who served as Optimus Prime's second-in-command. Transforms into a Datsun Fairlady Z (280 ZX) police car. *'Tracks': Transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette with a flight mode. *'Inferno': Transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso firetruck. *'Arcee': Female Autobot who usually can be seen looking after Daniel and Wheelie despite wanting to go with Rodimus Prime. Transforms into a Cybertronian car. *'Wheelie': Daniel's Autobot partner, Wheelie is one of the smallest Autobots. Transforms into a small Cybertronian car. *'Dinobots': Some of the strongest Autobots who transform into robotic dinosaurs. **'Grimlock': Leader of the Dinobots. Transforms into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus. **'Slag': Second-in-command of the Dinobots. Transforms into a mechanical Triceratops. **'Sludge': Transforms into a mechanical Apatosaurus. **'Snarl': Transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus. **'Swoop': Transforms into a mechanical Pteranodon. *'Alpha Trion' (Alpha Trin): First Commander of the Autobots and the creator of Optimus Prime who died back in 1985. Appears as a spirit before Optimus Prime in 2011. His spirit merges with the Matrix of Leadership. *'Punch' (Spacepunch): An Autobot who is capable of changing his appearance into a Decepticon called Counterpunch. Transforms into a Pontiac Fiero. *'Autobot Combiners': Several teams of Autobots made to rival the Decepticon combiners. **'Aerialbots' (Airbots): The first set of Autobot combiners who transform into airborne vehicles and combine into Superion. Their rivals are the Stunticons, and sometimes battle the Combaticons. ***'Silverbolt': Commander of the Aerialbots. Transforms into a Concord SST jetliner, and forms the torso of Superion. ***'Air Raid' (Air Rider): Transforms into an F-15 Eagle, and forms the right leg of Superion. ***'Fireflight' (Firebolt): Transforms into a F-4 Phantom II, and forms the right arm of Superion. ***'Skydive': Transforms into an F-16 Fighting Falcon, and forms the left leg of Superion. ***'Slingshot' (Sling): Transforms into an AV-8B Harrier II, and forms the left arm of Superion. **'Protectobots': The second set of Autobot combiners who transform into emergency vehicles and combine into Defensor (Guardian). The Protectobots were some of the many Autobots who helped in the construction of Metroplex. Their rivals are the Combaticons. ***'Hot Spot': Leader of the Protectobots. Transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso Great fire engine, and forms the torso of Defensor. ***'Blades' (Graze): Transforms into a Bell UH-1V Iroquois, and forms the right arm of Defensor. ***'First Aid': Took Ratchet's place as the "Autobot Medic". Transforms into a Toyota Town Ace/Lite Ace ambulance, and forms the left arm of Defensor. ***'Groove': Transforms into a police motorcycle, and forms the right leg of Defensor. ***'Streetwise': Transforms into a Nissan 300ZX police car, and forms the left leg of Defensor. **'Technobots' (Techbots): The third set of Autobot Combiners which Grimlock helped create. Each member transforms into various Cybertronian-esque vehicles and combine into Computron (Computicon). Their rivals are the Terrorcons. ***'Scattershot': Commander of the Technobots. Slightly like a Triple Changer, as he transforms into a Cybertronian space cruiser and a cannon, and also forms the torso of Computron. ***'Nosecone': Transforms into a Cybertronian drill-tank, and forms the left leg of Computron. ***'Strafe': Transforms into a Cybertronian spacefighter, and forms the left arm of Computron. ***'Afterburner': Transforms into a Cybertronian motorcycle, and forms the right arm of Computron. ***'Lightspeed': Transforms into a sleek Cybertronian car, and forms the right leg of Defensor. **'Trainbots': Fourth set of Autobot combiners who appear regularly in the series. Each member transforms into various locomotives and combine into Raiden. Their rivals are the Constructicons and occasionally the Predacons. The Trainbots are the only Autobot combiner team that consists many of 6 team members. ***'Shouki': Leader of the Trainbots, and elder brother of Yukikaze. Transforms into a Tokaido/Type 0 Series Shinkansen bullet train. ***'Getsuei': Transforms into an EF 65 Train engine. ***'Kaen': Transforms into a DE10 diesel engine. ***'Seizan': Transforms into a Type 485-1000 Limited Express engine. ***'Suiken': Transforms into a Tokai-type 153 Express engine. ***'Yukikaze': Transforms into Tohoku Joetsu bullet train. *'Wreck-Gar': Leader of the Junkions. Transforms into a Cybertronian junk motorcycle. *'Autobot Triple Changers' (Triplebots): A team of three Autobots who have two alternate modes aside from their robot forms. **'Springer' (Sprung): Leader of the Autobot Triple Changers. Transforms into a Cybertronian attack car and a Cybertronian helicopter. **'Broadside': Transforms into an aircraft carrier and a F/A-18 Hornet. **'Sandstorm': Transforms into a dune buggy and a transport helicopter. *'Throttlebots': A team of six Autobots. **'Goldbug' (Goldback): Formerly Bumblebee (Bumble), Goldbug serves as leader of the Throttlebots. Transforms into a Volkswagen Beetle. **'Rollbar': Transforms into a Jeep CJ-7. **'Chase': Transforms into a Ferrari Testarossa sports car. **'Freeway' (Runway): Transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette. **'Searchlight' (Looklight): Transforms into a Ford RS200 rally car. **'Wideload': Strongest of the Throttlebots. Transforms into a dump truck. *'Autobot Clones' (Clonebots) **'Cloudraker': Older brother of Fastlane. Transforms into a Cybertronian jet fighter. **'Fastlane': Younger brother of Cloudraker. Transforms into a Cybertronian dragster. *'Metroplex' (Cybertron Metroflex): Guardian of Autobot City (Scramble City) on Earth, Metroplex takes over Ultra Magnus' role as Autobot Earth Commander. Transforms into City Mode, a mobile Fortress Mode and a giant humanoid robot. Chromedome Chromedome is an Autobot Headmaster computer programmer who turns into a car. Transformers: Generation 1 Chromedome is an Autobot introduced in the 1987 Headmasters sub-line of Generation 1. He has the Headmaster partner Stylor and he turns into a Cybertronian car. He is a computer programmer who worked as a number cruncher at Cyberton's Institute for Higher Programming for several thousand years before it was destroyed in a Decepticon attack. Stylor is an egotistical Nebulon more concerned with appearance than warfare. Chromedome leader the Autobot Headmasters. According to an interview with Kaneda Masumi, Chromedome was chosen to lead the Headmasters in the animated series because he was an automobile like Optimus Prime and Rodimus Prime. http://web.archive.org/web/20050207000229/www.tfpulp.com/archive/interview/interview.html Marvel Comics Before the war began, Chromedome was a computer programmer. Joining the Autobots after the Decepticons destroyed his workplace, Chromedome served loyally. Eventually, disillusioned and frustrated, Chromedome eagerly joined Fortress Maximus's expedition in search of a peaceful world upon which to live. Chromedome was among the Autobots who joined Fortress Maximus in leaving Cybertron for the planet Nebulos. Chromedome was among the Autobots who gave up their heads to the Nebulans in hopes of showing their peaceful intentions (Transformers: Headmasters #1). However, greeted with distrust by the local Nebulans, Chromedome was amongst those who removed their heads as a gesture of goodwill. When Scorponok's Decepticons began their attacks, Chromedome joined with Stylor, an appearance obsessed Nebulan, to become a Headmaster. Chromedome went on to fight in many more battles against the Decepticons, including being lured into a trap at Scorponok's fortress of despair, resulting in a battle with the Decepticon Targetmasters (Marvel U.K. #130-131). Realising the damage they were doing, Maximus' forces fled Nebulos for Earth, with Scorponok's troops in hot pursuit. Chromedome joined up with Optimus Prime's forces on Earth. He first appeared in issue 38 when Fortress Maximus's crew came to Earth. Chromedome was seen in issue #69 with a leg missing and joking about it with Hot Rod. His last appearance in the U.S. Marvel comics was retreating from Unicron, in issue #75. As he did not appear after this, it is possible he was killed in the battle. Animated series Chromedome first appeared in the episode "Rebirth Part 1". Decepticons successfully stole the key to the Plasma Energy Chamber and opened the ancient device, a group of Autobots and humans included Chromedome were blasted across the galaxy by the energy release, crash-landing on the planet Nebulos. Quickly siding with a group of rebels engaged in a war against the planet's evil rulers, the Hive, they deduced a process by which they could combine the best of their minds and bodies together, becoming Headmasters. Whereas "The Rebirth" served as an ending for the cartoon series in the west, in Japan, it was decided to continue producing new episodes. To that end, "The Rebirth" was discarded, and in its stead, a new 35-episode series titled Transformers: The Headmasters was created, along with a new Japanese concept for Headmasters which differed distinctly from their Western counterparts. There would be no Nebulons or humans here - instead, the heads were small Cybertronians, and the bodies were lifeless constructs called "Transtectors" to which these small robots connected themselves, and which they controlled. Although the Japanese toyline, like the West, gave the Headmaster components different names to the larger Transtectors the animated series used only one name for both the head and the Transtector. Four million years ago, Fortress was the leader of one of the many groups of Autobots who fled Cybertron to escape the wars. Things took a turn for the worse, however, when their spaceship crashed on the planet Master, the harsh environments of which killed many members of the crew. In order to survive the dangers inherent to life on Master, the Autobots created the lifeless bodies known as Transtectors, and underwent rigorous training to master the transformation technique and merge with them. Their training also allowed them to developed considerable mental powers such as telepathy and telekinesis. However, a member of the group known as Zarak chafed under Fortress's leadership, and he and three of the Headmasters loyal to him turned on him, only to be defeated and forced off of Master. Zarak subsequently teamed up with Decepticon leader Galvatron, and when they attacked Cybertron in the year 2011, Fortress and his men - Chromedome, Brainstorm, Hardhead and Highbrow - returned to their home planet aboard Fortress's battleship, Maximus, and joined the war once more. Chromedome established himself as the leader of the group, often impulsively leading them into battle against superior odds. Chromedome acted as Fortress' second-in-command and had a rivalry with Sixshot, who had killed one of his friends in a previous encounter - a hatred only deepened when the sixchanger killed Ultra Magnus on Earth, and later forced Chromedome himself to kill one of his human friends to save Fortress Maximus. Although the two eventually fought it out, with Chromedome and the other Headmasters battling Sixshot's six modes, a bomb planted by Scorponok to kill Sixshot then detonated, forcing them to work together to save Daniel Witwicky. Chromedome continued to appear, battling the Decepticons under Maximus and even making peace with Sixshot, participating in the final battle against Scorponok's forces. He also displayed an infatuation with Arcee. Chromedome appeared in two episodes of this Japanese exclusive series. In episode 4 a recording of Chromedome was shown, and it was explained that he sent the six Transtector bodies who would become the Headmaster Juniors to Metalhawk on Earth. 3 of the Transtectors were stolen by the Destrons. Chromedome's final appearance would be in episode 23, "Expose the Destrons' Dark Trap". Headmasters Manga Chromedome Headmasters manga #8. In this story Soundblaster remained behind on Earth after the other Decepticons left and he uses Slugfest and Overkill to take Spike, Carly and Daniel Witwicky hostage in his fight against Chromedome. Daniel was able to blind Slugfest and get him to attack Overkill as Chromedome defeated Soundblaster.http://tfarchive.com/comics/japanese/trans307.php Books Chromedome appeared in the 1988 Ladybird Books story Autobots Strike Oil by John Grant. Dreamwave Productions Although Chromedome didn't appear in the Dreamwave Transformers comics before they closed down, Chromedome and Stylor did get a one page biography in their More Than Meets The Eye series. Video games Chromedome is a playable character in the Japanese Famicon video game Transformers: The Headmasters. Other media Chromedome is one of the characters appearing in the unlicensed comic book Transformers Chronicles Book One by Hirofumi Ichikawa. Toys *''Generation 1'' Headmaster Chromedome with Stylor (1987) :In Japan a prototype of Chromedome repainted as Headmaster Arcee was made, but the toy was never released. Toy buying guide by Judy Braiman-Lipson, Deborah Fineblum Raub, Consumer Reports Books, 1988 *''Generation 1'' Kabaya Gum Chromedome with Stylor (1987) :Part of the original gum toy series by Kabaya. Each package comes with a stick of chewing gum and an easy-to-assemble kit. The completed robot looks and transforms almost the same as the larger, original Takara version, but uses black instead of brown as the primary color.TFW2005.com - Kabaya Gum Chromedome *''Generation 1'' Lucky Draw Headmaster Chromedome with Stylor (1987) :A Japan-exclusive chrome silver remold of the Headmaster toy, offered in the 1987 Lucky Draw campaign by TV Magazine.TFW2005.com - Lucky Draw Chromedome Decepticons *'Decepticon Headmasters': Some of the main villains of the series. Rivals to the Autobot Headmasters. **'Scorponok' (MegaZarak): The Emperor of Terror (Kyofu Taitei), Zarak can become the head for Scorponok in its robot mode. Scorponok's weakpoint is the Decepticon symbol on his chest. Transforms into city mode, a giant mechanical scorpion, and a giant humanoid robot who is Fortress Maximus' rival. ***'Zarak' (Scorponok): Leader of the Decepticon Headmasters. First became Galvatron's Deputy Commander before eventually taking over leadership of the Decepticons. Forms the head of Scorponok. **'Weirdwolf' (Wolf): Second-in-command of the Decepticon Headmasters. Transforms into a mechanical wolf. **'Mindwipe' (Wipe): Transforms into a mechanical bat. **'Skullcruncher' (Skull): Not too bright. Transforms into a mechanical crocodile. **'Horrorcons': Headmasters who are Triple Changers. ***'Apeface': Transforms into a Cybertronian jet and a mechanical gorilla. ***'Snapdragon': Transforms into a Cybertronian jet and a mechanical theropod-esque form. *'Duocons': Two Decepticons affiliated with Scorponok's palace guard. **'Battletrap': Splits into an AH-64 Apache helicopter and a Ford F-150 camper truck. **'Flywheels': Splits into an F-4 Phantom II fighter jet and a howitzer. *'Decepticon Targetmasters': Rivals to the Autobot Targetmasters. **'Slugslinger': Transforms into a Cybertronian space fighter. ***'Caliburst': Slugslinger's Targetmaster partner. **'Misfire': Transforms into a Cybertronian jet. ***'Aimless': Misfire's Targetmaster partner. **'Triggerhappy': Transforms into a Cybertronian fighter craft. ***'Blowpipe': Triggerhappy's Targetmaster partner. *'Galvatron': Decepticon Emperor (Shin Hakai Taitei, New Emperor of Destruction), originally Megatron until being reformatted by the chaos bringer, Unicron. Dies fighting the Autobot Headmasters. Transformed into a giant laser cannon. *'Sixshot' (Destron Ninja Staff Officer Sixshot): Decepticon Earth Commander, and only Six Changer. Aside from his robot mode, Sixshot can transform into a tank, a spaceship, a gun, an off-road vehicle and a winged wolf. Has a secret seventh form called Wingwolf. Had a rivalry with Ultra Magnus and Chromedome. *'Cyclonus': Galvatron's air commander (Aviation Officer), reformmated from Skywarp by Unicron. Old rival of Ultra Magnus. Transforms into a Cybertronian fighter jet. *'Scourge': Reformmated from Thundercracker, Scourge became Cyclonus' partner and commander of the Sweeps. Transforms into a Cybertronian hovercraft. *'Soundwave' (Destron Information Officer Soundwave): One of Megatron/Galvatron's most loyal servants and representative, he is a rival of Blaster/Twincast. Died while fighting Blaster, but thanks to technology from Scorponok he was reborn as Soundblaster (Destron Information Officer Soundblaster). Transforms into a microcassette recorder. Commander of the Cassetticons (Destron Cassettrons), whom he thinks of as his children or pets. **'Laserbeak' (Condor): Transforms into a microcassette and a mechanical condor. **'Rumble': Transforms into a microcassette and a humanoid robot. **'Ravage' (Jaguar): Has a rivalry with Steeljaw. Transforms into microcassette and a mechanical jaguar. **'Frenzy': Transforms into a microcassette and a humanoid robot. **'Buzzsaw': Transforms into a microcassette and a mechanical condor. **'Ratbat': Transforms into a microcassette and a mechanical bat. *'Thrust': Transforms into a VTOL F-15 Eagle. *'Dirge': Transforms into a modified F-15 Eagle. *'Decepticon Combiners': Some of the first Transformers to have combiner technology. **'Constructicons' (Buildrons): The first set of Decepticon combiners. Originally friends with Omega Supreme until Megatron reprogrammed them to evil. New rivals of the Trainbots, they transform into various construction vehicles and combine into Devastator (Devastar). ***'Scrapper': Commander of the Constructicons. Transforms into a front-end loader. ***'Scavenger': Transforms into a excavator. ***'Mixmaster': Transforms into a cement mixer. ***'Long Haul': Transforms into an off-road dump truck. ***'Bonecrusher': Transforms into a bulldozer. ***'Hook' (Glen): Second-in-command of the Constructicons. Transforms into a crane. **'Stunticons' (Stuntrons): The second set of Decepticon combiners. They transform into various road vehicles and combine into Menasor. Rivals are the Aerialbots. ***'Motormaster': Commander of the Stunticons. Originally saw himself as a rival to Optimus Prime for the title of "King of the Road". Transforms into a Kenworth K100 Aerodyne trailer truck. ***'Dead End': Transforms into a Porsche 928. ***'Breakdown': Transforms into a Lambourghini Countach. ***'Drag Strip' (Drag Stripe): Transforms into a Tyrell P-34 race car. ***'Wildrider': Transforms into a Ferrari 308 GTB sports car. **'Combaticons' (Combatrons): The third set of Decepticon combiners. Originally recruited by Starscream to overthow Megatron. They transform into various military vehicles and combine into Bruticus. Their usual rivals are the Protectobots, though they have fought against the Aerialbots too. ***'Onslaught': Commander of the Combaticons. Transforms into an anti-aircraft truck, and forms the torso of Bruticus. ***'Brawl': Transforms into a Leopard 1 main battle tank, and forms the left leg of Bruticus. ***'Swindle': Transforms into a FMC XR311 combat support vehicle, and forms the right leg of Bruticus. ***'Blast Off': Transforms into a NASA space shuttle, and forms the right arm of Bruticus. ***'Vortex' (Bolter): Transforms into a SH-2 Seasprite helicopter, and forms the left arm of Bruticus. **'Predacons' (Animatrons): The fourth set of Decepticon combiners. Each member transforms into various mechanical animals and combine into Predaking. Originally had a rival in Sky Lynx, but now they fight the Trainbots. ***'Razorclaw': Commander of the Predacons. Transforms into a mechanical male lion. ***'Divebomb' (Dimebomb): Transforms into a mechanical eagle. ***'Rampage': Transforms into a mechanical tiger. ***'Headstrong': Transforms into a mechanical rhinoceros. ***'Tantrum': Transforms into a mechanical bull. **'Terrorcons' (Terrortrons): The fifth set of Decepticon combiners. Each member transforms into various monstrous animals and combine into Abominus. Rivals are the Technobots. ***'Hun-Grrr': Commander of the Terrorcons. Transforms into a two-headed dragon. ***'Rippersnapper': Transforms into a bipedal shark creature. ***'Blot' (Boot): Transforms into a monster. ***'Sinnertwin': Transforms into a orthrus. ***'Cutthroat': Transforms into a hawk-like mosnter. *'Decepticon Triple Changers' (Tripletrons): Three Decepticons that have two alternate modes aside from their robot modes. **'Blitzwing': Leader of the Decepticon Triple Changers. Transforms into a MIG-25 fighter jet and a Mitsubishi Type-74 assault tank. **'Astrotrain': Transforms into a steam locomotive and a space shuttle. **'Octane' (Octone): Transforms into a tanker truck and a Boeing 767 jet plane. *'Decepticon Clones' (Clonetrons) **'Pounce': Younger brother of Wingspan. Transforms into a mechanical puma. **'Wingspan': Older brother of Pounce. Transforms into a mechanical eagle. *'Trypticon' (Dinosaurer): Rival of Metroplex who serves as Decepticon City (Dinobase). Transforms into city mode, and a mobile battle station and to a giant Godzilla-sized mechanical Tyrannosaurus. Witwicky family *'Spike Witwicky' *'Carly Witwicky' *'Daniel Witwicky' References Transformers: The Hasdmasters Category:Lists of Transformers characters